Gay Vampires!
by TheSicklyRoseVamp1229
Summary: This is meant to be stupid/funny! This story is like a stero-typing of a gay couple. No, I don't think anyone in the story would act like that. Please comment! PS-I like this couple, but my favorite couple is Ichijo and Shiki! Enjoy!


Somewhere deep in Cross Academy, one particular pureblood was having one of the best "nights" of his life. There in his private dorm Kaname was in his bed, quite pleased, but not alone. Three other very naked bodies lay tangled within each other and Kaname. As they slept, Kaname stroked their hair; silver mixing with blond and brown. He could smell the different scents of soap each had used. Ichijo smelled of sweet cherries, while Shiki claimed green apple. Melon lingered on Zero's body, and Kaname knew that even he smelled of his favorite citrus body wash.

"Simply irresistible!", he thought as he fell back to sleep, "If they bottled this it would have to be called Fruit Punch Orgasm."

How had this have happened? Why were four guys in the same bed? It all started with one of the most common questions; "Does my butt look good in these jeans?"

When Zero and Kaname started dating, a lot of people bet it would never work, but today was their one year anniversary. Together they planned to go to the movies and a nice restaurant to celebrate. And this being such a special occasion Kaname wanted to look his best.

"Zero, be honest. Does my butt look good in these jeans?"

Zero, not being as high matinence, was getting a bit worried that they'd be late for the movie. "Yes, Kaname. Your butt looks good."

Kaname glanced over his shoulder to find Zero staring off into space. "You didn't even look! I've been working really hard to make my ass this perfect."

"Then why did you ask me, if you knew-", Zero stopped short at the sight of Kaname sticking out the body part in question. No one could have ever said anything bad about Kaname's rear, but now it was even a step above perfection. "Where did you do that?!", Zero was in awe.

"Oh, that cute little yoga place on 5th street.", Kaname shyly smiled, "The teacher there is so good and simply deelish."

Zero laughed, "Maybe I should come too. I don't want to make you look bad."

A blush spread across Kaname's delicate features. "You could never make me look bad. Besides,", the blush on his face turned into a sly grin, "I love your tight ass just the way it is." He slowly glided over to Zero. Every step he took Zero moved back, until he was trapped against the bed. When he was finally cornered, Kaname grabbed hold of Zero's pants and yanked them down. Moans escaped their lips as Kaname rubbed Zero's exposed behind.

Lost in a sea of bliss Zero noticed his body wasn't the only one excited. "You don't look bad in the front of your jeans either, Kaname.", Zero teased as he freed the pureblood from his pants.

Soon both lay naked on the bed as they kissed and bit one another. Zero then began to kiss his way down Kaname's taunt chest. Kaname watched Zero's journey until the silver hair stopped between his thighs. At this point Kaname couldn't watch even if he tried. Zero knew what he was doing and soon he had Kaname struggling to remember how to breathe.

Something came to Kaname and he asked, "What do I taste like?"

Now it was Zero's turn to grin slyly, "You, my love, taste like chicken."

Well that had done it. Kaname rolled on top of Zero, and they began to tickle and tease each other. By the time a knock was heard at the door they had called a "truce", knowing they were too equally matched.

Another light knock at the door sounded. As they separated Kaname called, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Ichijo, and Shiki is here too. We just came to drop off our anniversary present for you. I can tell you're busy so I'll leave it out here."

Kaname opened the door, "No-no, you are very thoughtful to us. Thank-you! Would you like to come in?"

They gratefully accepted but no one had planned this little meeting out very well. As the couples came into each other's view they noticed something. Ichijo and Shiki saw a naked Kaname greeting them and an equally naked Zero lying on the bed. Kaname and Zero noticed that the others were wearing the underwear they had given to them for their anniversary last month. The only weird thing was that it was made to match their eyes; and with Ichijo in blue and Shiki in green, it was obvious that they had purposely worn the wrong pair.

Silence filled the room as they looked at one another with blushing cheeks. It wasn't until Zero playfully tossed a pillow at Shiki, that the silence broke. Pillows began to fly across the room as all four guys declared a pillow war.

Somehow within the hour the pillows ceased fire, only to reveal a nude Ichijo and Shiki. Somehow within that hour the two couples went from friends to much more.

It wouldn't be until the next morning when Kaname would find the gift Ichijo and Shiki brought over. Inside the package would be a card that read, "Hope you enjoy these as much as we enjoy ours!", and two pairs of boxer briefs; one a deep brown, the other a soft lilac.

And yes they all spent time enjoying them.


End file.
